Devine Judgement - A Choose Your Own Adventure Fic
by Rayvah
Summary: Belle works for Danny Devine to pay rent (Dead Fish/Once Upon A Time) POSSIBLE FLUFF! POSSIBLE ANGST! POSSIBLE SMUT! YOU DECIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Once Upon A Time.**

**I do not own Dead Fish. (Because ew they smell)**

**I have been trying to finish this quickly, so unfortunately I haven't betaed any of these chapters. Just spell check. So I apologize if it seems rough.**

**This fic is meant to take place from about a week-ish before and covering the timeline and events of the movie "Dead Fish". Rumbelle Secret Santa prompt fill for Riskpig. "Develle. Belle works for rent."**

* * *

Belle curled up on the couch, wrapping herself in the length of fleece that had become her favorite blanket. She'd had them cut her a length of it at the fabric store one day with plans of making it into something. That never happened, but as it turned out, it never needed to. It was three weeks away from Christmas and the cold, dark, evenings made it increasingly tempting to curl up on the couch with her blanket - watching movies and drinking hot chocolate.

She'd just begun to become immersed in the budding romance between the two main characters on the screen before her when the phone rang, jarring her out of her concentration. Belle didn't make a move to answer it. The phone was mounted on the wall across the room, and the least appealing thing in the world right now seemed to be the idea of climbing out of her cocoon of fleece to answer it. After several rings the answering machine picked up, and her dad's recorded voice filled the room.

_"Thank you for calling Game of Thorns. Our hours are 9am to 5pm Monday through Saturday. If you've reached this message during business hours we may be out on delivery or cannot get to the phone. Please leave a message with your name and number and we will get back to you as soon as possible. Ask us about our holiday arrangement specials. Thank you."_

Beep.

_"Where's ma fuckin' money, Moe? Dinna pretend yer not there - ah fuckin' know ye live in the back o' that swamp you call a business, ya fuckin' cunt. You know I don't care long as I get paid but I haven't got paid, have I? So I ask ya again - where's my money? Don't make me make you sorry I fuckin' ever rented to you."_

A click. Then silence.

Belle let out a long breath. From the sound of it her father had not yet paid the rent to Mr. Devine - a difficult man to take even under good circumstances. This could be a misunderstanding. What should she do?

She grabbed her phone from her bag, and looked down at it, finger hesitating over the keypad.

* * *

_That was disturbing- better call dad __**Chapter 2**_

_I'm a big girl, I can talk to Mr. Devine myself __**Chapter 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

Belle decided to call her father. Going to her contact list she tapped on her father's name. She and he both had cell phones of course - they needed it while constantly being out on deliveries - but neither she nor her father shared that information with the verbally abusive Mr. Danny Devine. If he was calling the store / home then it was obvious he'd not reached Moe yet, who had gone out for the night with some friends.

He picked up on the third ring.

_"Belle, sweetie? Did you need something?"_

"Dad - Mr. Devine just called the house." She bit her lip, hesitantly awaiting her father's response. A few moments of silence passed.

_"...Ah." _

"Dad..."

_"He didn't threaten you did he?"_ his tone was suddenly harsh.

"No." Belle hesitated slightly "Dad, why haven't you paid him yet? You know how he gets."

She heard a long sigh at the other end of the line._ "Belle, honey - it's complicated. The Nolan wedding was canceled and we haven't lined anything else up yet..."_

Her hand tightened around the phone. "It doesn't sound complicated." she whispered.

Another quick sigh on the other end._ "I'm going to work something out, don't you worry." _she heard voices in the background _"Sorry, honey, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow. And don't talk to Danny - I'll handle him." _Before she could voice any protests there was a loud click and her father was gone.

Slowly she lowered her phone into her lap. They didn't have money for the rent this month. Belle knew that the Nolan wedding was their biggest job this quarter. It was guaranteed to pay their bills for the next several months. Why hadn't her father told her it had been canceled? She furrowed her brow. This place was not only their livelihood - it was their home. Her's as well as her fathers. She had to do something.

The next day found her at The Parrot Club, 11 Southampton St. London outside the office of one Mr. Danny Devine. She waited patiently to be admitted by the woman at the door, who was diligently filing her nails. They could hear shouting drift through the thick wood of the office, and was told Mr. Devine was on a "conference call".

It was madness being here. The two interactions she'd had so far had not convinced her she was dealing with a man who was completely sane. The temptation to leave this work to her father was strong. Belle, however, was a grown woman - half owner and future proprietor of their business if one really stopped to think about it. She should be able to deal with realtors at the very least. People were late with rent payments occasionally. It happened. Surely her father had been diligent enough in his payments that a bit of trouble could be understood and worked around.

If she was dealing with a sane person.

"Go on in - I don't think Mr. Devine is going to stop yelling anytime soon." The woman (who might have been either the receptionist or an off hours dancer) said, waving her in. She returned to her nail filing as Belle was turned away. Taking a deep breath, she turned the knob and pushed the door inward, the muffled yells now taking on a vivid clarity.

"You tell that wanker that if he wants a loan that it's 20% interest a week... Aye. Well I'm no fuckin' bank. If I were I wouldn't be lending any fuckin money to that cunt, now would I? That's why you're calling me, don't forget it."

Belle looked around. The office was ostentatious to say the least, taking the namesake of it's housing very seriously. Danny was seated with his legs spread wide, in a chair the ridiculous shape of a giant parrot. He glanced up as she entered, and Belle held her breath, hoping she hadn't already overstepped her bounds by entering uninvited.

"I have to go - put tell that arse this is my fuckin' final offer." he slammed his cell shut and regarded Belle silently for a moment, his hand resting on the inner thigh of his too-tight suit. Belle pointedly tried to maintain eye contact. Expecting the sudden tirade she had been bracing herself for, the moments of silence became disconcerting as they stretched on. Deciding to break it, she opened her mouth to speak.

"Are you here about the job?"

Her words froze in her throat, and she had to take a moment to clear it along with her train of thought. "P-Pardon?"

"Did I fuckin' stutter? The fuckin' job. The dancing job."

Belle found herself at a loss for words, and knew she must look as lost as she felt. Her hands shook and she tried to still them. Apparently she'd been more nervous about this meeting than she'd thought, and now her well rehearsed speech about long term housing contracts and reliable leasing was out the window.

"I... well, that is..." she began. How to explain? Saying 'No, I am not here about the dancing position' would be a good start. If only her mouth would obey her.

Danny glanced at her shaking hands, and sighed. "Look, there's no need ta be fuckin nervous about it. It's just an audition and right now I'm the only one ya have to fuckin' impress." he eyed her conservative skirt and blouse. "Not the usual stuff the girls wear, but it just comes to how good you are at getting out of it." Belle flushed deeply, torn between embarrassment and offense. He obviously had no idea who she was or why she might be there.

He leaned back in the chair, watching her. "Well, go on. Unless your waiting for the fuckin' music."

* * *

_Job interview. Let's do this. Yes! _**Chapter 4**

_Oh no he did just not._ **Chapter 5**


	3. Chapter 3

Belle held her breath as the phone rang. She'd never actually spoken much to Mr. Devine - her father had always been the one to handle payments to him. The one time he'd come to their door when Moe had been late with the rent he came storming in like a small, angry whirlwind - cursing up and down the walls and demanding to know where his money was, much like tonight. Her father had been almost equally shocked at his sudden appearance as by his words, and quickly settled the account.

Since then he'd forbidden Belle to speak with him unless necessary, and made sure to keep their payments up to date so she would have no reason to. Until now.

She chewed her lip as the phone rang, and then it stopped. She could hear traffic in the background after the line connected.

_"Danny Devine."_ the voice on the other line said.

"Mr. Devine, this is Belle - Moe's daughter."

"Aye. I know who ye are. Did you call to tell me you have my fuckin money?"

"Well, not exactly..."

_"Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time there was a man who couldn't pay his rent - AND HE WAS EVICTED. You tell that bastard if he doesn't have my fuckin money by the end of this fuckin week then both of you are going to be sleeping in the street on a fuckin bed of flowers."_

Belle pressed the END button on the phone. Perhaps it hadn't been such a good idea to call him after all.

The phone rang. It was Danny.

And now he had her number.

Well, shit.

Belle allowed the call to go to voice mail. He didn't seem likely to listen to anything she had to say unless that thing was 'Yes, I have your fuckin money'. She sighed, and began to dial again.

* * *

Go to **Chapter 2**


	4. Chapter 4

Belle felt momentarily frozen, trying to come to the term with the fact that her landlord just asked her to start stripping for him. It as the tip of her tongue to correct him about her reasons for being here, but...

Why not? Belle needed a job. Danny had a job to offer. She wasn't too proud for this kind of work. After all, if they were evicted she and her father would be living on the street. And Belle knew that taking her clothes off would be just the start of what many would do to pay their bills after getting to that point.

She set her bag down, fidgeting with her sleeve ends as she considered how to begin. Mr. Devine began tapping his fingers against a leg, impatient. If she could impress him, he would be more likely to give her a job, and give them extra time to pay him what they owed. If she could impress him...

He leaned forward, tapping a button on his desk, and music began to play. It was the same pulsing music Belle could hear blasting outside, only now was filtered into the office. She closed her eyes, trying to feel the music, trying to pretend to she was alone.

_Dance like there is no one watching._

Belle liked to dance. She like to feel the beat of music flow through her, and if she could do that now - let the music do it's job and make her feel desirable, then maybe - maybe - all of her problems would be solved here and now. That was an optimistic way of looking at it.

She slowly unbuttoned her jacket, sliding it off one shoulder, then down her arms and to the floor, rubbing her palms against her legs and breasts as she reached up to begin opening her shirt. Each button was slow to be undone, and there were quite a few of them. Mr. Devine was right, it wasn't exactly ideal clothing for dancing. It was conservative, but some men liked the dichotomy. She could work with it. As she fell into the beat, her anxiety begin to melt, and she felt brave enough to open her eyes and meet Danny's.

The impatience was gone, replaced with an intensity that Belle knew could only be a good thing. He liked what he saw. It gave her enough confidence to finish the slow removing of her outer garments, leaving only her in only her bra and underwear. She didn't know how far to go, only that Mr. Devine was around dancers all day - ones much better versed in the art, and much better dressed than Belle. She had to make an impression. Slowly walking over to him, still in her high heels, she reached her hand out to place it on his inner thigh, and placed herself in the space between his legs. Since his default sitting position seemed to be splayed, there was plenty of room to do so. She looked up to meet his eyes, and Danny Devine swallowed audibly. She allowed her hands to trail up high thighs, could feel the muscles jump beneath them as she lowered her face towards his neck, her breath ghosting over the skin there.

"That's enough... good enough." Danny's voice stopped her, high voice slightly higher pitched than normal. "You don't have to fuckin... touch the customers. It's fine. You got the job." Belle pulled back, and he swept a slightly shaking hair through his hair. He took a few deep breaths, then looked at her again. "Well, fuckin' get dressed. You can come back tomorrow to start."

"But..." Belle began to protest - she hadn't even had a chance to talk to him about the real reason she was here.

"Tomorrow!" he stood abruptly, adjusting himself - his already tight suit revealing all the details of why he wanted to be left alone.

_Oh._

Belle dressed, turning away to hide her smile. Embarrassment could wait until later. It had worked, and she had hope now that everything would turn out okay.

* * *

Belle was sitting on the couch in her day-off clothes when her father came home from afternoon deliveries.

"Hello, Belle dear - you were gone this morning. Do anything interesting?"

She coughed, turning away to hide her guilty expression "Just some errands I needed to run." There was no need to tell him about her meeting with Danny yet. Or at all. She didn't want to tell her father she was about to start an illustrious career in stripping if she could help it.

"Good, good. I think I heard that David Nolan might be getting married after all."

"What? That's fantastic news. Does it mean the wedding is back on?"

"Not exactly... I think he's going to be eloping. With a different woman."

"Oh, how... awkward." Belle cleared her throat, and her father gave a short laugh.

"Not good for us, in any event." he sighed.

She echoed the sigh, turning towards him "No, it isn't." she bit her lip, hesitant. "You know - I was thinking about looking into another job, to help with the bills."

Her father stopped in taking his jacket off. "Belle, you don't have to do that. We'll work something out. If anyone should get another job, it's me. You should go back to school, and finish your degree."

Belle worried at her bottom lip slightly. "It's a nice thought dad, but you know you don't have time for another job. And we're only a little behind on the rent. It'll only be temporary."

Her father turned away, taking off his jacket, and Belle was starkly reminded of her own attempt to hide a guilty conscience only moments before. She knew her father well enough to be suspicious.

"Dad - what's wrong?"

He sighed, facing her. "We aren't just a month behind on rent, Belle."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I've already talked to Danny about giving us an extension, and he did. He's not calling about one month of back rent, he's calling about three." He clenched his fist, waiting for her reaction.

Belle felt her mind go blank for a moment. "What?"

"I'm sorry, honey - I just didn't want you to worry. This place is my business, not yours..."

"But it is my home!" she found herself standing.

"I know, I know. And I have a plan to fix this."

"Which is what, exactly? Why didn't you tell me about this _months_ ago?" the betrayal stung, no matter the reason for it. She could have been working all this time - they could have been saving.

"Belle..."

A loud series of knocks at the door. Belle, both annoyed and eager for the distraction, marched towards it and threw the door open. She readied a glare for the intruder.

"What!?"

Danny Devine stood on the other side of the threshold, and Belle could tell that he had been ready for a tirade - she could guess the subject - and it stuck in his throat the moment he saw her. His new dancer.

_Please don't let this get out of control_. Belle sent up the useless prayer. Useless because there was absolutely no way this situation wouldn't get out of control.

"Danny." Moe moved in front of Belle in the doorway. "You said you wouldn't come here." he lowered his voice, as though she couldn't hear him if he did, even standing right next to him.

It took the landlord a few moments to respond, his gaze going from Belle to her father, his thoughts anyone's guess. He recovered his voice soon enough. Belle was under the impression he wasn't a man lost for words for long periods of time.

"You didn't fuckin' respond to my calls, and you haven't fuckin paid me for months. Did you think I'd just keep letting you squat here?" he glanced again between Moe and Belle, his face taking on a terrible look. "I see what's going on here. You send your daughter to me instead of the fuckin rent? Is that what it is?"

Moe looked completely baffled, but Danny was staring at Belle, who unfortunately knew her expression was probably filled with guilt.

"That's not why I was there." she stated as calmly as she could manage.

"What? Belle? What is he talking about?" Both men were staring at her now.

"Mr. Devine, I came to your office today without my dad's knowledge to try and work something out with you about the rent." she hesitated "Then you mentioned the _job opening_." she didn't say stripper, hoping Danny would pick up on her ambiguity. "And I thought if I could work for you, that would take care of the problem. You didn't give me the chance to discuss things after the _interview_." She gave him a look pointed enough that Danny began to look uncomfortable.

"Belle! How could you go behind my back to talk to Danny? I told you I would deal with him."

"But you haven't!" she glared at her father. "And you lied to me about how in debt we are. How could _you_?"

Unsurprisingly, Danny once again found his voice. "Listen, I'm not fuckin interested in your family spat. I'm _interested_ in getting fuckin paid. And just because one of you is going to be my fuckin dancer doesn't mean that I let you live in my house for nothin'!" he spat.

Belle groaned. Apparently subtlety was lost on Danny Devine.

"Dancer! As in stripper?!" Her father was literally turning red at the moment.

"Dad, it's no big deal." was the only response she could muster, knowing it would be useless.

"No big deal! No daughter of mine is going to be a stripper!" Moe was practically yelling now.

"And what do you suggest I do for a job once we are living on the street! It could be worse!" she glared at him.

"You can find another job, Belle. Not this. Not for _him_." he glared at Danny.

"Don't you forget that I'm the reason either of you has a fuckin place to live." Danny snarled, offended. "Which ends today if someone doesn't fuckin _pay..._"

* * *

_A word outside, Danny?_ **Chapter 8**

_Everyone just need to chillax _**Chapter 11**


	5. Chapter 5

"No, I am not here about the dancing position." the words left her mouth all in a rush as Belle clenched her fists. "I am Belle French, and I'm here to speak with you about the rent we owe you for 'Game of Thorns'." Despite Mr. Devine's embarrassing assumption, Belle was determined that this meeting could still proceed civilly. She allowed her chin to jut forward slightly and stood up a little straighter.

"Belle? Moe's daughter?" he sounded incredulous. "Why the fuck did he send you? Last time I spoke with him I think his exact words were 'Don't fuckin come around my fuckin house with that fuckin mouth where my little girl can fuckin hear'."

"I doubt those were his exact words." Belle stated wryly.

"Aye, maybe not. And you're not exactly a 'little fuckin girl' either." his cast a perusing glance over her form.

"Mr. Devine - My father doesn't know I'm here, but I'd like to settle his account."

"Oh, aye? So you have my fuckin money then, yes?" He stood, adjusting himself as he did so and walked towards her.

She chewed at her lip. This still wasn't going as planned. "No, not exactly."

"Then how the fuck do ye intend to 'settle his fuckin account'?" He gave her a shrewd look "Unless ya think I might want a wee roll with you? You think somehow your cunt is worth more than what I can get from my own club for almost nothin, is that it?"

Before Belle knew what she was doing, her hand reached out, slapping him sharply across the face. She gasped as he held his hand against his now red cheek, staring at her incredulously. She'd just slapped the loan shark her family was indebted to.

Fuck.

"Mr. Devine. I... I'm sorry." she reached toward him but he shrugged away her proffered arm.

"Don't be so fuckin polite." he rubbed his cheek, and amazingly seemed otherwise unaffected - unoffended. "So, you're not here to sell yourself for rent - what the fuck are you here for?"

She swallowed. "I was hoping for an extension."

At that he guffawed. "An extension?" he turned away "What do you think this is, the fuckin' Bank of England? I let you live in my flat, you pay me money at the fuckin first of the month. End of story."

She took a quick step towards him, having expected _this_ part - ready with her counter argument. "Mr. Devine - my father and I have been diligent with our payments since we began renting from you. I think it would be in all our interests for us to work with each other during this brief time of difficulty."

"Diligent?" he drew the word out, his face dawning with understanding. Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes. "Your father hasn't fuckin talked to you at all about his bills, has he?"

The breath left Belle for a moment. "What do you mean?" she whispered.

"Your da hasn't fuckin paid me for months." he leveled a significant gaze on her.

"What?" the question came out as a squeak.

"He came to me for more time two months ago and I gave it to him, I thought you were here to ask for even more fuckin time."

"I didn't know." she replied, quietly.

"Aye." he said, his gaze almost pitying. "I can fuckin see that."

They were three months behind on rent, not one.

_Oh, dad - what have you done?_

She was here, in Danny Devine's office. He was a businessman. If there was a way to make ends meet with him directly...fuck. That sounded dirty. If there were a way to make things _right_ with him, she had to ask. She was here.

She had to ask.

* * *

_You need a female dancer, and I happen to have the body of a woman..._ **Chapter 6**

_So, are you a complete male chauvinist, or...?_ **Chapter 7**


	6. Chapter 6

Belle chewed thoughtfully on her bottom lip, unsure of how to smoothly broach the topic of employment.

"Mr. Devine. We need money."

"Yes. Obviously." He looked annoyed.

"And you said you needed a dancer..." she allowed her voice to trail off.

"Aye." His annoyance had melted into a hesitant expression.

"Well" she pushed forward "Why not let me fill it? My wages can go towards paying off our debt to you."

Danny tapped his fingers against his desk, obviously torn. Belle waited, not daring to breathe.

"Fuck." he whispered, turning his face away, running a hand through his hair. He looked back to her. "Fine. _Fine_. Come back tomorrow morning - ask to see Potts. She'll see if you have what it takes. And if you can't fuckin _dance_, then you don't have the job." he stared at her pointedly.

Belle nodded eagerly, then on impulse gave Danny a quick embrace then pulled back before he could react. He simply blinked at her.

"I know I can do it, Mr. Devine. You won't regret this."

"Aye, but you fuckin might." he eyed her conservative dress. "You don't seem the type to be in this line of work."

"How hard can it be?" Belle smiled at him brilliantly, then turned and left before he could change his mind about giving her a chance.

She let out a long breath as the door closed behind her. She was going to be a Parrot Club stripper. Not what she had planned leaving the house this morning, but if she could do it, their financial troubles would be greatly reduced. Belle liked to dance - doing it in a fashion meant to be titillating couldn't be that hard. She hoped.

The hard part would be to keep her father from finding out.

* * *

The next morning Belle was back at the club. Danny hadn't specified a time, and 10:00 seemed like the best not-too-late, not-too-early option - but it took fifteen minutes of Belle pounding on the locked door for anyone to come and open it. She would have left and come back later if her situation had been any less desperate.

"Hey." The woman who greeted her wore a long black robe, had her hair pinned atop her head, and had a joint clenched between two fingers. She leaned against the door frame, her gaze assessing.

"Potts?" Belle asked, eying the roll in the woman's hand.

"Mrs. Potts" the woman blew smoke and Belle's eyes watered.

"Mrs. Potts." Belle repeated. "I'm Belle French. Mr. Devine told me to meet you about the dancing position?"

"Yeah." she stood back, leaving room for Belle to enter. "Come in."

She entered, looking around. The club was different with all the people gone, of course. More peaceful.

"So." Mrs. Potts said, her jaw clenched around her herb "Got any experience?"

"I took ballroom and ballet dancing classes when I was younger."

The woman laughed, coughing. "Oh honey these boys don't want to see the waltz."

"I know that." Belle said, feeling defensive. "I just mean I have dancing experience. This is just another kind of dance, isn't it?" she met the woman's gaze

"It is at that." she replied, her lips turned upward slightly. "Well, just so you know it is mostly dancing. You'll probably spend some of your shift walking the floor. We don't do lap dances and if you don't want to be touched and you have to tell them more than once, they get thrown out. Danny doesn't stand for that in his club. Usually he throws them out himself - I think he likes working his aggression out." she sat down on a chair near the stage. She crossed her legs, revealing one slender thigh.

"Do you dance?" Belle asked.

"Not anymore. I just manage the girls. I could still if I wanted to." she laughed and winked "But I'm tired of the attention, if you can believe it. Now - let's see what you've got." she waved a hand towards the stage, and Belle felt a sudden clenching of nerves.

"Do you want music?" Mrs. Potts asked, her lips once again clasped around the joint while her hand removed a remote control from her robe pocket.

"Um, yes... please." She swallowed. This was moving very fast - Belle hadn't even had time to put her bag down, and the audition was starting. She quickly did so, and moved to the stage as the music began to play. Belle closed her eyes for a moment, letting herself hear the music, imagining how it wanted her to move. This is what she loved about dancing. The physical demand of it kept her in shape, but the best thing was feeling like she and the music were in accord. She wasn't alone on stage - the music was her partner.

This music was pulsing. Demanding. It was music designed for drinking and gyration - a clubs two biggest money makers, and Belle was determined to not let it down. Waltzing lessons didn't train her for this, but a dancer knew her own body - and Belle could make it do as she pleased. It took a minute, but she finally found her rhythm.

"Good, but don't forget hon - this is a skin show."

The voice jolted her, but Belle nodded, and found her place again - and began removing her shirt, button by button, until it was open and she allowed it to flow to the ground. Then followed her skirt and slip. Belle wasn't sure how far Mrs. Potts wanted her to go and began to reach for the clasp on her bra when a man's voice stopped her.

"I think that's enough, Mrs. Potts. She's got the fuckin job."

It was Danny.

* * *

_Oh, that was close. Let's put our clothes back on. _ **Chapter 9**

_How dare he interrupt. The show must go on! _**Chapter 10**


	7. Chapter 7

She straightened her spine a bit. The news that her father had been hiding their financial state from her was extremely troubling, but she would worry about it later. Now was the time to figure out what to do about it.

"Is erotic dancer the only job available to women in your club?"

"And what the fuck else are they good for?" he practically sneered. "You wanna be a bouncer, is that it? Some bloke comes around starting trouble, you gonna stare him down? Threaten to throw him out on his fuckin arse when you're a fuckin foot below his chin?"

"Despite what you might think of me or my father I am not an idiot." Belle found herself growing angry, and she was thankful for it. It was better than the feeling of betrayal and helplessness that was waiting to take over as soon as she left this office. "I can keep books."

"Oh, obviously." a sneer

"My father was hiding bills from me. If I'd known..."

"And I suppose you're suggesting I employ the person _in debt_ to me to fuckin manage my fuckin finances."

Belle felt her shoulders slump. "Not really, no." She didn't expect him to help her. She'd just had to try. She turned to go. There had to be jobs around town - she would figure something out, and come back.

"Miss French." Danny's voice called to her. She stopped, and turned back to him. Tears would begin falling any moment, and Belle preferred to be gone before they did.

"Yes?" she swallowed.

"I obviously can't let you be my fuckin accountant. But... I'm in need of a errand boy... person. And maybe someone else to collect payments for me. It's getting to be a fuckin' pain in my arse, as you know." he looked hesitant about the offer, like he was afraid he was making a terrible mistake.

"YES!" she exclaimed suddenly, and he flinched "Yes." she consciously lowered her tone. "I... I'll do it. Thank you. Thank You!" before she could think over her actions, Belle threw her arms around him, giving him a tight hug. He tensed in her embrace, then gave her a hesitant pat on the back. Belle pulled back, her smile wide.

He scratched self consciously at his face. "Come back Monday and I'll tell you what to do. Now get the fuck out of here."

Belle left, her worries suddenly lifted. In twenty four hours she'd gone from slight worry to devastation and betrayal - to hope. It had been an exhausting day.

The key thing was not letting her father know she would be working for Danny. Especially since she planned to use the company van to do it.

In the end, it hadn't been too hard to convince her father that she wanted to take over deliveries. It made more sense for Moe to do it, since it usually involved a lot of lifting and client interaction - but she had pleaded. Said she wanted to get out of the house more than she could now - and he had capitulated. Of course.

Several days later Belle pulled up outside of The Parrot Club. They didn't open until 6:00pm and she honestly wasn't sure how soon she might find someone inside. She got out and went to the door, knocking hesitantly.

No answer.

She knocked louder.

No answer.

She continued knocking for ten minutes straight until, finally, she could make out a vague shape on the other side of the darkly tinted windows approaching the door. The lock jerked and it swung open, revealing a woman in a long robe, hair piled artfully atop her head, cigarette clutched between her lips. She looked surprised.

"Do you have a delivery?" the woman's eyes slid to the logo on Belle's jacket, then past her to the Game of Thrones truck parked on the street.

"I'm here to see Mr. Devine, actually. I, ah... will be working for him."

"Oh?" the woman raised a tweezed eyebrow "He hasn't mentioned anything to me." Belle shifted uncomfortably. Was this woman not going to let her inside?

"He told me to come see him today. You have to let me." She tried to put as much pleading as she could into her expression. The woman sighed.

"Alright. Wait here." she said, shutting the door in Belle's face. Slightly annoyed at being left outside but understanding, she took the opportunity to study the face of the club. It wasn't a place meant to be observed in daylight. Cigarette burns spotted the sidewalk and wall of the outside. The windows were tinted darkly -at night they shone, but during the day it simply looked like the inside would be filled with things you didn't want to see.

Another few minutes passed, and the door opened again. This time the woman had Danny Devine en towe.

"About fuckin' time." he muttered, holding the door open impatiently. "Come in" Belle scrambled inside, the woman giving her a curious glance as she followed Danny back to his office. He sat down in the clubs namesake chair and shifted through a few papers.

"I have a few things for you today. One: There is a fuckin' arsehole by the name Abe Klein who owes me a fair fuckin amount and is trying to avoid me. I want you to go by his place and see if you can't get it out of him." He handed her a paper with an address

Belle fidgeted. She didn't want to seem inept, but debt collecting was out of her field of expertise. Would it be dangerous?

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"How the fuck do you expect to do it? You knock on the fuckin door, and say 'Listen up, Abe. You owe Danny Devine a few fuckin grand and I'm here to collect on his fuckin behalf, so pay up."

"And does that work for you?" she asked, amused.

"Fuckin never." he rolled his eyes "That's when you toy with your hair a bit. Fuckin open a few buttons of your shirt - pretend to go in for a kiss then fuckin bash him in the head and take whatever is in his house."

"I couldn't do that!"

"You've got to have a fuckin' woman's touch - that's what I need you for. Unless you don't need the job after all." He gave her a pointed look.

"I need it." she whispered.

"Well then."

She stood there a few moments more, not sure what to ask and not wanting to sound as though she couldn't handle the job.

"Will it be dangerous?"

"Abe is fuckin pot-smoking wanker. The worst thing that could happen to you at his place is if you take too deep a breath."

Belle gave a hesitant nod, and said nothing. Danny looked at her for a few moments, then sighed. He removed his suit jacket and laid it on a nearby table. At first Belle thought he was just getting comfortable; then he began to remove his shirt.

"What are you doing?" her eyes were wide as he began to undo the buttons.

"Fuckin putting your mind at ease." He took the shirt off, then pulled his undershirt over his head, revealing a bullet-proof vest, which he then also began to remove. Belle couldn't help but stare at his bare chest. Danny's suits left little to the imagination, but he was always completely clothed neck to ankle, and seeing him this way felt... intimate, somehow.

He held out the vest to her, and she took it in a loose grasp, staring down at it.

"Well." he gestured "put it on."

Hesitantly, Belle removed her Game of Thorns jacket, and began to shrug into the vest. With a bit of tightening it would fit her perfectly.

"No fuckin No. You have to put it on under your clothes. If someone sees you in a fuckin bullet proof vest, they're hardly going to aim at the vest now, will they? That's only an advertisement to get shot in the fuckin face." Belle sometimes wondered if Danny didn't realize he was a walking invitation to get shot in the face. Abruptly, he took the vest out of her hands, tossed it on the ground and reached out - beginning to unbutton her shirt. Belle just stood there, shocked.

"Danny..." her voice was breathless with surprise. He was focused, however, and had gotten her half way out of her shirt until it suddenly hit him what he was doing. He stared at the lacy white fabric of her bra, which he somehow seemed shocked to find.

"Fuck. Sorry - fuck, just get into it will you?" he turned away abruptly, and waited for her to change.

Belle shrugged into the vest, fastening it over her bra and pulling her shirt back on over it.

"Ok. Done." he turned back to face her. "Are you sure it's supposed to be worn against my skin?"

He swallowed. "Probably not. I like to feel it there but you can bring another shirt if it fuckin pleases you."

Belle shook her head, smiling wanly. She was wearing the vest against her skin as it was still warm from his body. Another strangely intimate moment with a man she'd virtually just met. Perhaps this was just the way he was?

"Thank you." her smile warmed as she expressed her gratitude. He'd given her more than just the shirt off his back. And he was right, she did feel more at ease with what she'd be doing this way. She turned to go.

"And Belle?"

She turned back.

"Pick up my fuckin laundry while you're out."

* * *

It took her half the afternoon to do Danny's errands. She went to the address stated, but "Abe" was not at home. She was greeted by a man high on who-knew-what that suggested she try his work and then pawed at her. Or tried to - he was a little too drug addled and actually missed. Danny had been right about the air quality.

He wasn't there either. Belle was becoming frustrated to the point of despondence. She didn't want to fail on her first day, else she might not get a second.

At least she managed to pick up his laundry without incident - and even made the Game of Thrones deliveries on time.

Looking at the address again, she saw that there was also a telephone number scribbled on the other side. She didn't have anything to lose, and called it.

_"Hello?"_ the person at the other end answered.

"Abe?" she asked, hesitant

_"Who is this?"_

Belle wasn't sure that it was best to give her name.

"I'm calling from Mr. Devine's office." a slight exaggeration. Hopefully he couldn't hear the roar of traffic in the background. "regarding your debt."

_"Who is this?"_ the voice asked again.

"I'm Mr. Devine's secretary." Belle improvised. There was silence for a moment on the other end.

_"This is not Abe. You have the wrong number."_ The phone hung up, and Belle swore. Of course he would try to avoid her. She called again and it rolled over to voice mail.

_"This is Abe. Leave a message."_

Belle did _not_ have the wrong number. No wonder Danny resorted to colorful metaphors if he had to deal with this every day.

She hated to do it, but had no other choice but to head back to The Parrot Club. Hopefully, she wouldn't be fired.

* * *

Parking the van, Belle hopped out, opening the back to retrieve the dry cleaning. She had spent the rest of the drive back dialing and redialing the number she possessed - becoming more and more annoyed with her failure to connect. If Danny fired her, Belle decided she would hold Abe Klein personally responsible for the downfall of her father's company.

She'd had a long day.

Knocking lightly and entering upon hearing a muffled "Come the fuck in", Belle peeked around the corner, bracing herself to deliver her explanation. Danny was standing behind his desk, phone in hand. Upon hearing her enter, he set down the receiver.

"Did ya fuckin get the money?"

"Well, not exactly..."

"Never you fuckin mind. I've got other cunts to collect from." he moved out from behind the desk, and marched past her out the door. Pausing, he turned to look back at her.

"You fuckin comin?"

* * *

_I'd follow you anywhere, Danny. _**Chapter 12**

_Not tonight, I have a headache._ **Chapter 13**


	8. Chapter 8

"Shut up." Belle growled at Danny, and grabbed the lapel of his suit. "Dad, I have to have a talk with my _employer_."

"Belle..." her fathers tone had a warning edge to it.

"Please, dad. I just need to clear things up."

Moe looked unhappy, but didn't follow as Belle dragged Danny outside.

"Yeah fuckin right ya need to clear things up! What the fuck were you doing in my fucking office today, anyways!" He was yelling in her face, and Belle didn't like it. She pushed him against the wall, which seemed to unsettle him enough to allow her to get a word in.

"I came by because I wanted to figure out how my dad and I could get out of your debt, like a... payment plan or something." she sighed "And then you assumed I was there for a job, and, well... I did need a job. Then you threw me out to have a wank." she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fuck off, you were practically in my lap. I could have let you go on but I fuckin stopped you. That's fucking honorable, that is."

"Honor amongst strip club managers, is it?" sarcasm dripped from her voice and Danny glared.

"As a matter of fact, yeah. Anyone else woulda had you on your fuckin back, Belle." The truth of his words and the use of her name gave her pause, and she stepped away from him. He stood up straighter, pulling at the bottom edge of his jacket. They looked at each other in silence for a moment.

"So" Belle said.

"So fuckin_ tell _me what you want to do." He sounded like he was genuinely asking. Belle decided to lay out her plan.

"I work for you - and you keep my wages to go towards our debt." Ideas of indentured servitude aside, it was a simple plan - made easier by the fact that her employer and landlord were the same man.

"I'll be getting paid late. Sounds like a fuckin loan to me." he paused "Fifty percent interest a month." Belle's mouth gaped.

"That's ridiculous. Five percent!"

"Fucking mortgages don't get five percent. I'm a fucking loan shark, Belle. Forty percent."

Belle leaned forward, meeting his gaze.

"Ten"

"Thirty" His eyes darkened slightly, looking at her. "I couldn't have you leaving my company too soon, now could I?"

"Fifteen. And I'd think you'd be happy to have me and my father out of your debt."

"Twenty five. If we're training you to fuckin perform seems a loss to just let you go."

"Twenty. You think you're going to train me, Danny?" She let her gaze follow the line of his jaw down to the open buttons of his jacket and shirt.

"Maybe not." he swallowed. "You seem pretty fuckin... capable already." he took a breath "Alright. Twenty percent."

Belle smiled. Despite Danny Devine's bravado there was something slightly vulnerable about him - at least when he was with her. She found she was looking forward to working for him.

"Deal."

* * *

_**Go to Chapter 16**_


	9. Chapter 9

Belle was startled - she'd been so focused on her motions that she'd had no idea how long Danny had been in the room. Watching her. She squashed the urge to cover herself and climbed off the stage, quickly donning her clothes. Danny walked towards them, giving Belle a critiquing glance.

"You're pretty fuckin good for a flower girl. You've done this?" he raised his eyebrow at her, surprised at the idea.

"Ballet." she whispered.

"Ah." he looked to Mrs. Potts. "Potts will teach you moves, but I think you'll be a pretty good fuckin' draw."

"Mrs." the other woman corrected him, taking a draw on her joint.

"Get ta fuck. You're fuckin divorced."

"Yeah, but the bastard's new wife hates it, so I just have to." she turned, giving Belle a wink. Danny waved a hand dismissively.

"I'll give you a week to fucking put together a routine, then you start performing three nights a week. Your wages go to your debt - tips you fuckin keep unless you'd like to get the fuck out of here a bit sooner, aye?"

Belle nodded mutely, and Danny turned to go.

"Wait... Mr. Devine?"

"Danny"

"Danny..." she paused "Don't tell me dad about this?" she looked at him with pleading eyes. He sighed.

"Fine. I'll just fuckin tell him I've gone soft and decided he can live in my house for free." he turned and strode out, and Belle was not completely sure if he'd been joking.

* * *

Belle worked with Mrs. Potts all week to put together a routine. Combined with the learning curve of waitressing and she was exhausted by the time it was done.

"You must stay late tonight, tomorrow is your debut - we have to make sure everything is polished." Mrs. Potts told her. Belle wearily agreed.

She danced, and though she didn't have the same energy to give to it as she felt she should both "Potts" and Mr. Devine said she was ready.

The next night she took off the frilly maid-type apron that signified her as a waitress, handed it to one of her girls, and took the stage. The exhaustion of the week had one good side effect, which was that she was too weary to even feel nervous. Her clothes hit the floor and Belle found herself wishing she was at home, readying herself to climb into the bath. She lost the rhythm once, but regained it quickly. There was applause at the end of her set, and several hands held up bills to her.

Danny approached from the back of the room, where she hadn't noticed he'd been standing.

"You look fuckin exhausted." he stated bluntly, and Belle blushed. "But ye did a good job anyways. The first fuckin week is hard on all the girls." he reached out to pat her on her bare shoulder, and Belle felt her heart warm towards him. For a loan shark /strip club manager, he seemed decent. None of the girls had say anything bad about him.

"You Son Of A Bitch!"

Belle looked up, shocked and horrified to see her dad standing amid the crowd. And he was seething.

"Dad, wait!"

Before she could say anything else, Moe lunged at Danny, throwing a punch that landed right in the eye.

"FUCK!" Danny clutched his eye, guarding himself against the blows her dad was landing on him. Even so, the larger man landed one hit against Danny's jaw that sent him to the floor, unconscious. Some people were staring, others were too drunk to know anything was going on. The loud pulsing music covered most of the noise.

"Dad, stop! STOP!" Belle grabbed her dad's arm, pulling him off Danny.

"Belle, put your clothes on! What did this Bastard make you do!?"

"He didn't make me do anything! I'm working for him!" Belle grabbed her clothes, which Mrs. Potts had brought over to her.

"Sir, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave, or I will call the police!" Mrs. Potts growled. Belle was surprised she wasn't calling the police now. Maybe this sort of thing happened often.

"Working for him? Belle you said you were a waitress - not a STRIPPER." Moe didn't even seem to be listening to Mrs. Potts. Just as Belle was trying to figure out how to get her dad out of there, a man walked in and loudly announced that he needed to speak to the manager.

Mrs. Potts, whose first name Belle still didn't know, went over to him. Belle went to Danny, kneeling down next to him.

"Danny! Danny, can you hear me?" she shook his shoulder.

It was probably safe to say she was fired.

He groaned slightly and Belle sighed in relief.

"Belle?" her dad asked, looking down at the pair in front of him, a lost look on his face.

"Dad - just get out of here, ok?" She should have told him the truth before - and maybe this wouldn't have happened.

"I'm not leaving you here, Belle."

"This is the manager." Mrs. Potts sighed, gesturing to Danny's prostrate form. "I'm going to call the doctor. And the police." She glared at Moe, who just glared back.

Glancing up at the tall man in black. He looked cold in a way that sent chills up her spine.

"This isn't the person I'm looking for." and with that, he was gone.

Danny groaned again, opening his eyes and meeting hers.

"Belle?"

"Danny, thank god you're awake. Mrs. Potts has gone for the doctor." _And the police_. She added silently. He looked ready to argue, but then clutched his head in pain when he tried to move, muttering obscenities.

"I'm so sorry." He was probably going to add all his medical bills to their debt... and damages, and who knew what else. And she would have no way to pay it back. Danny looked over her shoulder, glaring at Moe.

"Get the fuck out of my club!" he growled.

"Not without my daughter." Moe stood his ground.

"Dad..."

"Then fuckin' take her. I fuckin wash my hands of both of you." He groaned again, curling on his side away from Belle. Belle stood, backing away from him, feeling utterly lost. What was she going to do now? A moment later Mrs. Potts entered with an officer en tow. He approached Moe.

"It's my understanding that you began this altercation?"

"I was protecting my own." He sounded unrepentant. The officer frowned, and looked to Danny, who was now sitting up.

"Sir - do you wish to press charges?" He got out his handcuffs, and Moe paled. They all turned to Danny, who was wiping the blood from his mouth. He looked up at Moe, then to Belle.

"No. No - just leave, and don't fuckin come back." His voice held a note of regret. Mrs. Potts moved to block Belle's view of him.

"Come along, hon." her voice was stern, but her eyes sympathetic "He's usually not so forgiving. I think you'd better go before he changes his mind."

With one more look over her shoulder at Danny, Belle allowed herself to be escorted out along with her father. That was that. Tomorrow she would begin the process of finding another job, and probably another place to live.

Tonight, she would have that bath.

* * *

**THE END**


	10. Chapter 10

Belle opened her eyes, meeting Danny's at the back of the room. She had no idea how long he'd been standing there, watching her. Holding his gaze, Belle continued with her motion to remove her bra, twisting the clasp and letting it fall to the ground. She saw him take a deep breath, eyes widening slightly. He was no longer meeting her gaze.

"Sorry, Danny - I didn't realize you were up - I'd have told you the girl was here." Mrs. Potts said, still seated. Still smoking her joint.

"If I hadn't been up, I sure as fuck am now." he paused, flinching at his own choice of words, still staring at Belle. "I mean this FUCKING music is loud as fuck, how am I supposed to fucking sleep!?" he yelled, agitated, and reached down to adjust himself in his too tight pants as he finally broke his gaze with Belle's breasts.

It was nice actually having the upper hand in a conversation with Danny Devine. And she didn't even have to say anything. Belle could get used to this. She climbed down from the stage.

Well, this was her job now, she would _have_ to get used to it. Taking a deep breath, Belle walked over to Danny, all skin and smiles and courage.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Devine!" she resisted the urge to hug him. She wasn't feeling quite that forward.

"You're welcome." he said, somehow the word_ fucking _not even making an appearance in his response.

"What do you want me to do now?" Belle asked, her eyes wide with sincerity. Danny's mouth opened and closed a few times, as he reached down and adjusted himself again.

"Potts will help you make a routine this week. Then, you'll start performing three nights out of seven. You can keep your tips if you want."

"I see. And will I be showing you my routine for approval?" she kept her voice even, and it was all she could do not to laugh at Danny's helpless expression.

"If you like." his voice was almost pleading. And he hadn't said _fuck_ in at least a minute.

"Well..." she looked at him coyly "You're the one in charge."

"I have calls to make" and with that, he turned abruptly and walked out. Belle turned to Mrs. Potts, finally letting her gleefulness show. Mrs. Potts returned her gaze, amused.

"Well, won't you be interesting to have around."

* * *

It was difficult trying to keep her new occupation a secret from her dad, until Belle decided on a partial truth. She told him she'd found a job to help with payment of the rent - just not what exactly she'd be doing.

"I'm a waitress."

And it was the truth.

She'd perform several times a night, but when other girls were on stage, she would be waiting tables, and so they rotated. It was inevitable that he would find out, eventually. Unless business picked up at the shop. As it was, Belle had no idea how long she would have to stay.

She needed to speak with the manager.

It had been a long day. Not only had she been working all night serving tables, but Mrs. Potts had insisted she stay after closing to polish her routine. Tomorrow was her debut. Danny had also been present while she put the finishing touches on her dance. It was his club and Belle needed his approval before she could perform.

She was certain she'd nailed the routine, and even the difficult to please Mrs. Potts was satisfied, but Danny simply walked out of the room without a word. He was a difficult person to interpret - all bite and sass, but Belle needed to know where she stood. This was her future.

Taking a few minutes to dress, she followed the path back to Danny's office. She stopped when she reached the door, hearing a muffled voice from inside.

_"Belle."_

Belle could hear Danny call her name. He must have heard her coming up the stairs. So much for a dancer's grace. She sighed.

* * *

_Knock_ **Chapter 14**

_Don't knock_ **Chapter 15**


	11. Chapter 11

"Would everyone please calm down?" Belle spoke confidently and calmly, though she was feeling neither. "Dad - Danny has given me a job in his club. We obviously need the money...No" she cut him off as he opened his mouth to protest "You don't get to decide what I do, dad. It's just a job."

"You're better than that, Belle!" Moe shouted. Danny scowled.

"Oh I fuckin see. I'm good enough to fuckin rent to you and loan you money - but you still fuckin insult my business. Well don't forget, Mr. French where that money fuckin comes from. Jacks as old as you lookin' up the fuckin skirts of girls who are the fuckin daughters of somebody. Well enough wit' the both of ye. You can pay up or be the fuck out in three days." and with that Danny stormed away. Belle spared a moment to glare at her dad, who looked rather pale, then ran out after him.

"Danny! Wait!"

"Fuck off."

"Stop!" He was quite fast, already to his van and climbing in by the time Belle caught up to him. "Please." she moved to block him from closing the door of his van, praying he wouldn't slam it on her.

"Just be grateful ye don't have to fuckin' work for me."

"Danny, stop it! Just because my dad feels protective of me doesn't mean I agree with with he said." He didn't push her away or try to drive off, and she took that as a good sign. "I was going to tell you who I was, but we didn't exactly get a chance to discuss it." she said it with kindness.

"Well, why did you give me a fuckin' performance? Ye coulda fuckin set me straight at the start."

"I needed a job." she said simply. "You offered me the chance at one before I could even bring it up." his hands tightened around the steering wheel. He wouldn't quite look at her. "Will you hear me out?"

"Go on then."

"I came to your office to ask about how I could make our debt right with you. I didn't realize it was so much, but that doesn't change my intent..." she leaned forward to meet his eyes, and he finally did. "Can't we work something out, now that I'm working for you?"

He raised an eyebrow

"Working for me, aye?"

"Aye."

He snorted. "Aye. Fuckin do as you like. But I'll be charging you interest. Twenty percent a month."

"Sounds fair."

He studied her for a moment as though expecting her to argue.

"You're in my fuckin way." he said at last, and Belle stepped back, allowing him to close it. He gave her an uncertain look, then drove off, leaving her standing in the dark street watching him go.

* * *

_**Go to chapter 16**_


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes." A strange sort of relief flooded through Belle. She wasn't going to be fired.

She was going to get on the job training.

They both climbed into Danny's old van. It rattled as he started it up, but he didn't seem at all concerned, and Belle forced herself to relax.

"Now the thing you have to fuckin realize, is that these fuckin rats will try anything to get out of paying. They might even have the fuckin money but they'd rather spend it on pieces of arse or fucking joyriding or anything except what they promised ME."

"Pieces of arse...ass?" Belle raised her eyebrow.

"That's fuckin right!"

"Like in the Parrot Club?"

"Aye. How do ya think they get in fuckin debt in the first place?" He smiled at that, looking at her - and Belle thought it was the first genuine smile she'd seen from him.

"Maybe you should just stop lending money to deadbeats."

"Like your fuckin dad?" Belle flinched at that, and so did Danny.

"Ah, fuck. sorry..."

"No, you're right. It's not my place to judge who you lend money to." They sat in silence a few moments. "So why do you chase them down yourself?" .He shrugged

"Some men fuckin play rugby..." .

And Danny Devine chased overdue borrowers.

"So if I can't find someone how do I even confront them about money?"

"You have to be fuckin diligent, Belle. Camp outside their door. Harass them at work - let them know you mean fuckin business. Do it will enough and you'll only have to do it once."

"I don't know..." Belle wasn't the confrontational type.

"Just remember they came to me for money, and they're the rats fuckin running... AH HA!"

Belle screamed and clutched her chair as Danny made a sharp turn.

"What are you doing?"

"I found that shit. I knew I'd find you. You think you can hide from me you wee fucker? You can never escape the Devine. You can never escape the Devine!"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Abe fucking Klein!"

She looked out in front of the van to see another van that Danny appeared to be following. She would say they were on a high-speed chase, if two vans going at roughly 35 miles an hour could qualify.

Belle remembered her earlier decision to blame Abe for her lifes failures and began to see the appeal in chasing Abe _fucking_ Klein down.

"He's turning to the right!" Belle pointed towards the side street he just went down.

"I can fuckin see that." He ground out, turning sharply, and Belle decided to try and silence her enthusiasm for the chase. When the van in front made another turn, instead of pointing out the obvious, she simply decided to cheer Danny on.

"You can catch that fucking cunt, Danny! He can't run from us."

"That's fuckin right! You know what I fuckin say, Belle!"

"You can never escape the Devine!" Belle rolled down her window, trying to get a clearer view of the other van. It pulled in front of a large complex, which Belle once again indicated to Danny.

"Fuck, I see em!"

"Watch out for that bike!" she yelled, and they barely missed a long haired man precariously riding in the middle of the road. They parked and followed the pair inside. Belle recognized either but she assumed one of them was Abe.

"Is that Abe?"

"Fuck yes it fucking is."

"Let's get that fucker." It was disturbing how easily Belle found herself falling into this. Danny just looked at her for a moment.

"I fuckin like you." He said, then quite unexpectedly pulled her in for a short hard kiss on the lips. Releasing her, he marched away, leaving her stunned before she could scamper after.

"Danny, wait for me!" she yelled, finding her voice.

"Fuckin quiet. We're trying to fuckin sneak up on them. Bastard Chasing 101. Fuckin stop talking and being so fuckin noisy..." they walked inside to an interesting scene. A tall man in black had the other boy on his knees, gun to his head. They were both staring at Danny, who had been still yelling as he entered.

"Well well well... Klein. Here we fuckin finally are. I'm here for my money." He focued his gaze on the boy.

"Umm..." Belle looked at the man with the gun, the one Danny was currently ignoring. Her eyes then slid to the body of a third man on the ground, then back to Danny.

"I'm kinda busy right now, Danny. Sorry."

"Busy. Well I guess I ought to just go have a wee drink and wait til you're ready. Everyone is sorry but nobody wants to pay up."

"Danny, I think we should go."

"I'd listen to the woman, _Danny_." The man with the large gun said.

"Oh no, I've finally got you cornered, and I'm not leaving til I have my fuckin money." The man seemed to have no sense of danger, but Belle was watching the man in black closely. He was cold, and difficult to read - but when he cocked his gun Belle didn't think before she threw herself in front of Danny.

Two bullets sounded, but she only felt one of them slam into her chest.

"FUCK!" The force of impact forced her against Danny as he screamed. Did one of the bullets hit him?

No, apparently not since he was sitting upright, holding her in his arms as she slid to the ground.

"Belle! Belle! Fuck!"

She heard glass shatter and looked up to see the body of the man with the gun fall through the window, and the body of the man who'd previously been dead standing, looking out through the broken glass.

"Danny?" She felt him opening her shirt, and then she remembered he'd given her his bullet proof vest. "Oh." she murmured as realization struck. "You saved me."

"You fuckin saved me." his voice held a note of wonder.

"Don't forget the money." Belle whispered horsely as she closed her eyes.

"Here's your money, Danny." Belle cracked an eye open and watched as the previously dead man threw a bundle over to them. Danny caught it and pocketed it.

"Abe Klein, you fuck - you ever fuckin show your face in my club again and it'll be the last time. You almost got Belle fuckin killed."

"Danny - you almost got her killed by bringing her here!" Abe said.

"Fuck off!" he yelled back.

"She saved your life,man."

"Mind your own fuckin business." Danny growled.

"Does this cover my debt?" Belle asked jokingly. Fuck, but her chest hurt.

"Not a fuckin chance, Belle." Danny picked her up, and began to walk with her back to the van. "You're going to belong to me for a long time yet."

"Promises." She giggled, and instantly regretted it.

"Promise." He pressed a kiss to her lips for the second time that night. Belle rather thought she liked this job.

* * *

**THE END.**


	13. Chapter 13

Belle shook her head.

"I... I really have to get back to the shop." Danny snorted.

"What the fuck am I paying you for if you can't fuckin do the job?"

"You're not _paying_ me, exactly." Belle couldn't help but point out. She was ever literal.

"Aye. And you're not paying me. Nobody is getting fuckin paid around here!" He slammed the door, leaving Belle standing in the middle of his office. She looked around for a moment, not sure what to do. The door swung open again, and Danny marched in.

"Belle, what the fuck do you think yer doing standing around in my office? Think I'll leave you to snooping?"

"You closed the door on me, Mr. Devine."

"So what? You telling me what I should fuckin do with my own fuckin office?"

"No..."

"Come on, then." He held the door open, and Belle set his dry cleaning down, then edged her way through the door around him. He shut it behind them both, locking it.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then. Be here at 10:00am fuckin sharp, and I'll give you some lessons on fuckin collecting funds, alright?"

"Alright, Mr. Devine."

"Fuckin call me Danny."

"Alright, Danny."

* * *

Curled up in her favorite blanket again, Belle turned the page of her book. The day had been long and trying, and she was glad to finally have a moment to relax. Her father was out of the house and she kept the tv off. She'd had enough reality for one day.

The door opened, and Moe stepped inside, back from his night out.

"Belle - I have wonderful news!"

"What news?" Looking up from her book, she smiled.

"Danny Devine is dead!"

Belle felt the book slip from her fingers, and she felt numb all over.

"What?" she barely managed to whisper, her voice choked.

"It was on the news - some rotten deal he had went bad and there was a shootout. He was shot in the chest."

Belle clutched her chest. She felt suddenly short of breath herself, as though she could somehow feel a bullet that wasn't there.

"Belle?" her father sat down in front of her, looking concerned - then guilty. "Oh, sweetheart - I know, I know I shouldn't be happy about this. But you know what this means right? It means we're in the clear - we aren't going to get kicked out. Danny always delt under the table. By the time anyone figures out we owe him, we'll be on our feet...Belle?"

Tears were streaming down her face. She could only stare at her father.

"Oh, Belle... I'm sorry. You're so kind, but that bastard doesn't deserve your tears, alright?" he stroked her hair away from her face. "This is a second chance for us." he kissed her on the forehead, and pulled her into his arms.

All Belle could think about was the bullet proof vest that was hanging in her bedroom closet.

* * *

**THE END**


	14. Chapter 14

Belle knocked lightly on the door.

_"What the fuck do you want?!" _Belle flinched at the loud tone of his voice.

"Can I come in, Danny? I need to talk to you." She heard more swearing on the other side of the door.

_"Just a fuckin moment, aye?" _

She flinched. She'd obviously caught him in a bad mood, and he'd probably been in one all day. Belle was learning that he got that way when his renters and loanees had been unfaithful. People like her.

Well, she was trying to make that right.

_"Come the fuck in, already." _Danny called. His tone was abrasive, but somehow Belle found she was fast growing used to it. He was almost endearing. She pushed the door open, and entered. Danny was sitting in the large parrot chair, looking almost suspiciously casual.

"Well?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Did the ah..." she cleared her throat, more nervous about this meeting than she realized "Did my routine meet your satisfaction?" He looked stricken for a moment, but then scowled.

"Aye. It's fuckin fine - you're all set for tomorrow."

"I'm sure I can bring in money for you, Danny."

"I'm sure."

"I think men will like it."

"Yeah." The scowl seemed back in double measure.

"I hope the traffic will cover our debt and then some. How long do you think it'll take to pay you back?" Belle was genuinely curious.

"Six months, maybe." he snapped. Belle's face fell. Half a year seemed like a long time - but each month they only accrued more debt as long as they weren't breaking even with the flower shop. How was she going to hide her real job from her father for so long? She nodded to Danny, then turned to leave. She probably shouldn't have bothered him about this tonight, when he was in such a fowl mood.

"Belle, wait." she turned back. His gaze was intent on her. "Listen. You can always change your mind. The job doesn't have to be this." Belle smiled, but shook her head.

"Was I really that bad?"

"No - you were fuckin Perfect, alright?" he pushed a hand through his hair. "I just want you to know it's an option." She smiled at him. Yes, she was fast becoming endeared to Danny Devine.

"Thank you, Danny." she left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

That night Belle found she was extremely nervous. She'd performed before, but not like this. Not with this sort of whistling crowd. A dancer was comfortable with their body, and it was a mantra Belle kept reciting. With or without clothes, she was just herself - and a dance was just the union of rhythm and body, be it on her toes or on a pole.

When it was finally her turn, she stepped onto the stage, allowing the lights to blind her temporarily from the people watching her. She could pretend she was alone. Just her and the stage.

That was when she looked up and saw him. Danny Devine, standing much in the same position as he had been in this same room during her audition. And Belle decided then that she wasn't going to pretend to be alone, or perform for the drunken inhabitants of the barroom.

She was going to perform for Danny.

The beat wound through her, and Belle focused her eyes and thoughts on the figure at the back of the room. It wasn't strange for her gaze to venture there. Looking at the back of the room made one appear attentive - that was Public Speaking 101. Danny knew that Belle was dancing for him, though. She could tell by the way he looked back at her. Maybe it was unprofessional, but she didn't care. This was going to help her through this first time. She needed someone to focus on.

She needed him.

After the decision was reached, the dance was easy, and Belle flew threw her motions as her clothing flew to the ground. At the end she got a standing ovation, several twenties, and a couple of dis coordinated hands reaching for her. Hands that were soon pushed roughly away by the object of her focus.

"Get the fuck back, boys! You know the fuckin rules!" Danny shoved one slightly more inebriated man away from the stage as he half leaned on it, and Belle's eyes widened. Was it always this way or was it because she was a new girl?

"Are you alright?" Danny was in front of her, hand against her face as he looked into her eyes -waiting for an answer.

"Of...of course." she stuttered, stunned at his sudden nearness. He ran his hand ran down her side lightly, almost as though checking for bruises.

And Belle was naked. Which she'd somehow forgotten the few moments their eyes had met. So had Danny, if the sudden freezing of his hand as he brushed against her breast was any indication.

"You Son Of A Bitch!"

Belle looked up, shocked and horrified to see her dad standing amid the crowd. And he was seething.

"Dad, wait!"

Before she could say anything else, Moe lunged at Danny, throwing a punch that landed right in the eye.

"FUCK!" Danny clutched his eye, guarding himself against the blows her dad was landing on him. Even so, the larger man landed one hit against Danny's jaw that sent him to the floor, unconscious. Some people were staring, others were too drunk to know anything was going on. The loud pulsing music covered most of the noise.

"Dad, stop! STOP!" Belle grabbed her dad's arm, pulling him off Danny.

"Belle, put your clothes on! What did this Bastard make you do!?"

"He didn't make me do anything! I'm working for him!" Belle grabbed her clothes, which Mrs. Potts had brought over to her.

"Sir, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave, or I will call the police!" Mrs. Potts growled. Belle was surprised she wasn't calling the police now. Maybe this sort of thing happened often.

"Working for him? Belle you said you were a waitress - not a STRIPPER." Moe didn't even seem to be listening to Mrs. Potts. Just as Belle was trying to figure out how to get her dad out of there, a man walked in and loudly announced that he needed to speak to the manager.

Mrs. Potts, whose first name Belle still didn't know, went over to him. Belle went to Danny.

"Danny! Danny, can you hear me?" she smoothed his hair from his face.

It was probably safe to say she was fired.

He groaned slightly and Belle sighed in relief, cradling his head in her arms.

"Belle?" her dad asked, looking down at the pair in front of him, a lost look on his face.

"Dad - just get out of here, ok?" She should have told him the truth before - and maybe this wouldn't have happened. She didn't watch him go but could hear him walk away.

"This is the manager." Mrs. Potts sighed, gesturing to Danny's prostrate form. "I'm going to call the doctor. Stay with him, Belle."

Glancing up at the tall man in black, Belle pulled Danny into her lap, feeling protective for some reason. The man looked cold in a way that sent chills up her spine.

"This isn't the person I'm looking for." and with that, he was gone.

Danny groaned again, opening his eyes and meeting hers.

"Belle?"

"Danny, thank god you're awake. Mrs. Potts has gone for the doctor." He looked ready to argue, but then clutched his head in pain when he tried to move, muttering obscenities.

"I'm so sorry." He was probably going to add all his medical bills to their debt... and damages, and who knew what else. And she would have no way to pay it back, no way...

"It's fine." he murmured, eyes closed. "It happens a lot. Just get me to my fuckin office."

Belle walked him to his office and waited with him while the doctor examined him for any lasting damage. Upon his pronouncement that his sustained injuries were "no worse than usual", he left, leaving Belle and Danny alone again. She didn't know what to say. It seemed best to leave now, and just find out later via telephone how he was going to take this out on them.

"I'd better go..." she turned towards the door.

"Sit the fuck down, Belle."

Belle sat.

"You're shift isn't fuckin over until two." Belle took a few moments to comprehend what he was saying.

"You don't want me to stay here, do you? After that?"

"Now you didn't punch me in the fuckin face, did you?"

"No..."

"Then stay." He leaned back in his chair, clutching his head. "And get me some fuckin ice."

Belle rushed to obey, bring him one large pack to cover the abused side of his face. She knelt before him, pressing the icepack down. His eyes met hers. Well, one eye.

"I should have told him before." she whispered. "This is all my fault."

"No fuckin offense Belle, but your dad is a fuckin' loser. He can't make his fuckin payments and his daughter strips to make the rent."

"He obviously didn't know."

"Doesn't change the fuckin fact that you're taking care of him, Belle. He's your pa. He should be fuckin taking care of you. Someone should fuckin take care of you." His voice went soft on the last sentence.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself."

"Aye, but you have that rat cunt mooching off of you." She pressed a finger to his lips.

"He's my father. Family sticks together."

"Well I wouldn't fuckin know." It could have been the conversation, or the pain - but Danny Devine was almost pouting.

"Oh, Danny." she picked up his hand and laid a maternal kiss on the back of it. "Don't be that way. You have people that care about you, surely."

"And how the fuck do you suddenly know all of my business?" Belle sighed.

"I care about you Danny."

He was silent, just staring at her.

"You put on a show, but I think you're a good person deep down." It seemed very unprofessional to talk to her employer (still, thankfully) this way, but the whole evening had left Belle feeling very raw. "All you need to do is learn that there is more to life than money."

"Money is fuckin security. Money is fuckin power. People fuckin respect you if you have power..." he was starting to get worked up again and Belle silenced him with her finger against his lips again.

"Tell you what. I'll be your family now - and I'll show you there's more to it than that." she kissed the back of his hand again. He looked like a gasping fish for a few moments, his jaw opening and closing as he tried to find words.

"...Aye, that sounds nice." he finally said.

Belle smiled.

* * *

**THE END**


	15. Chapter 15

Hearing him call her name, Belle pushed the door in without knocking. The sight that greeted her made her realize that might have been a mistake.

Danny Devine was seated in his large parrot chair, head thrown back, hand tightly gripped around his cock which he had freed from his snug pants. Hearing the door open, his eyes flew open, and Danny's horror-filled gaze met hers.

"Belle! Fuck! What the fuck!" he jumped, quickly trying to tuck himself away but finding it difficult to manage. He settled on scooting forward until he was hidden from her behind his desk. "Why the fuck didn't you fucking knock!?"

"You called my name..." she whispered.

He stared at her for a moment, a mix of incomprehension and embarrassment.

"Fuck." he buried his hand in his hair. "Belle, what the fuck do ya want?" His focus in the face of an awkward situation was admirable to say the least.

"I, uh..." she hesitated. "You didn't say if you liked my performance or not." When he looked stricken, Belle found her gaze involuntarily lowering to the desk. "I guess you did."

He groaned softly. " I like your dance. It's fucking Perfect. You're fucking perfect." Her heart melted just a little for the unlikely Danny Devine.

"So it meets the standards of The Parrot Club?"

"I am the fuckin Parrot Club. The only person you have to please is me." he scowled. She smiled softly.

"Not exactly true. There will be a couple hundred other men that I'll need to be pleasing as well." She hadn't said that to get a reaction out of him, not really - it was simply a statement of fact. So Belle was surprised when his gaze grew even darker. He shifted in his seat and probably would have gotten up if it hadn't been for his situation of undress.

"You don't have to fucking do this, you know. You can be my fuckin' secretary or errand girl, ya know. I'd pay ya the same."

"I thought you said I did well."

"So? I'm just tellin ya there is a fuckin choice, aye?"

Belle approached the table, and Danny gave her the look of a caged animal. Moving around the side, he was still hidden from her view under the desk. She took a few steps forward, and dropped to her knees beside him. His eyes grew wide.

"What the fuck are you doin, Belle?"

"Making a choice." He looked confused, and tensed when Belle ran her hand up his leg. "I like you, Danny." she said softly.

"Nobody fuckin likes me."

"Are you calling me a nobody?" she smiled softly as she turned his chair, revealing him to her gaze. He made a half-hearted attempt to cover himself, knowing it was mostly useless.

"Of course not. That's not the fuckin point."

Belle licked her lips, mouth suddenly feeling dry. She glanced up at him.

"What is your point then?"

He shook his head helplessly. It was...sweet, almost - this vulnerability. The past week had resulted in so many changes in Belle's life due to her decisions. Following her impulses. She wondered what he tasted like. She leaned forward and with her tongue licked a long line from the base of his cock to the tip. Danny threw back his head with a groan.

"Belle!"

"Well you did say you were the only man I had to please."

"Fuck, Belle - that's not what I meant! You don't have to do this."

"I want to."

And she did.

* * *

Belle didn't go home that night. Neither did Danny - though, from what Belle could see, he often slept here at the club. He had a pull out bed which they both now occupied. Spending the night away from home and in bed with a man she barely knew was oddly liberating, this freedom from responsibility. It wasn't the kind of thing Belle usually indulged in but there was just something about Danny...

"Fucking fuck."

Belle turned to watch Danny pull on his suit from last night. It was tight and he seemed to be having a bit of a problem with the zipper.

"Same suit?" she asked sleepily.

"Didn't have a chance to pick up the laundry."

"You should hire someone for that."

"Maybe."

Belle watched him struggle for a few more moments before crawling out from under the covers to help him.

"Let me help." She tugged a bit as his pants, and slowly began to raise the zip, looking up at him. "No wonder you have a difficult time. These are so tight."

"Aye. And getting fuckin tighter." he turned away in an effort to regain his composure. "I have to take care of some business today, but how about we pick this up later?"

"Oh, I'm sorry - I have to work tonight." she bit her lip, stifling a giggle. Danny turned towards her, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, do ya now?"

"Yeah. I have a pretty hard manager. He probably won't let me have the night off."

"I fuckin bet you do." he leaned forward, grabbing her around the middle. "He would probably get ya off - you just have to ask fuckin nicely." he growled.

"I see." Belle looked up at him through her lases. "Mr. Devine - will you get me off tonight?"

"Fuck yes." He buried his mouth against her neck, and she squealed as his whiskers tickled her. He nipped at her neck for a few moments then drew away with a groan "I have to fuckin go."

He helped Belle dress and they both left, agreeing to meet back there at the start of her shift. Belle wondered what exactly this was turning into.

* * *

It was late. The Parrot Club was open. The newest dancing girl had been making the table rounds for a week, promising the patrons that tonight would be the night they'd finally get to see her bared.

The girl, however, was curled up in a giant parrot-shaped chair in the managers office.

With the manager.

"Danny - don't let Mrs. Potts think I'm a slacker, ok?" she sat in his lap, nuzzling his neck. "I want her to like me."

"Oh, I'll tell her how fucking hard you work." he said with a groan, spreading his legs beneath her. She ran her fingers over the bulge in his pants, illiciting another moan.

"Danny, I want you to know something." she whispered in his ear. He threw his head back, eyes closed as she massaged him.

"Tell me anything, Belle."

"I'm not a whore." Danny's eyes flew open at her statement, suddenly meeting Belle's very serious eyes.

"I never fuckin said you were." he replied, incredulous.

"It's just that... with our situation, it might look like I'm doing this instead of what you hired me for - but I'm not. I'm doing this because I want to. I need this." she looked intently at him, and he shifted beneath her, putting his arms around her.

"I never said I was fuckin payin you for this, Belle. I gave you the fuckin night off, remember?"

"I remember.." She smiled. "Just making sure you did." She snuggled up against him, and he tightened his arms around her. They sat there for a moment, still, and it felt wonderful - peaceful.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"Oy, Danny!" It was Mrs. Potts. "You've got a gent downstairs demanding to speak with the manager. I told him you were busy but he's very... persistent." Something was off about her voice, and Belle moved out of Danny's lap, standing. He leaned forward, pressing a putting on his desk.

"Alright, Potts. Fuckin send 'em in."

Belle paled as Mrs. Potts entered with a tall stranger in a black suit - and his gun against her back.

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doin to my girl?" He stood.

"Danny Devine?" the man asked calmly, his gaze cold. Belle shivered.

"Yeah, who fuckin wants to know?" Danny moved slightly in front of her.

"You're not the one I'm looking for."

"But you're standing in my fuckin office, pointing a gun at me. Why don't you get the fuck out of my private office?" The man took aim, and Danny raised his hands. "Wait wait wait... let's just talk about this for a moment." he sat back down in his chair.

"Are you aware you're sitting in a parrot?" The other man asked.

"What?"

"You are Danny Devine, but you are not the target. Therefore you and Klein must be trying to set me up."

"I don't even know ya. We've just fuckin met. You don't want to kill me. You might even like me - we can sit down and have some tea and talk a bit."

"You talk too much." The man cocked his gun.

Before Belle knew what was happening Danny had grabbed her round the waist and pulled her into the chair with him as he also kicked a lever. The chair swung up through the ceiling and Belle screamed as they sailed through the top of the roof. The chair rocked in the air upside down for a moment like an amusement park ride.

"What is this, James Fucking Bond?" the voice of the man yelled from below.

"You think you can kill me with a single bullet? I"ll get you!" Danny yelled, almost maniacally. Belle hid her face against his chest, afraid that the precariously swinging chair might crash back through the roof.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked, and Belle nodded, not opening her eyes.

"Danny!" Belle could hear a voice yelling from below - it was Mrs. Potts. Thank God she was ok, too. "Brace yourself, I'm going to get you down."

"You might want to fuckin hold onto something, Belle."

"Wha...?" Before she could ask for specifics the chair swung back down through the roof, and Belle screamed again. Danny only laughed. When they were finally on the ground again Belle scrambled backwards out of the chair. She was never going to sit in that monstrosity again.

"What the fuck, Danny!?"

He smirked. "Like it?"

She blinked at him. She was about to voice her vehement denial, but the chair had just saved her life. Before he could say anything else, they heard the chaos coming from downstairs. Looking outside police were swarming the place, and a van had crashed through the wall.

"Why are the police here?"

"Panic button." Danny said. "Fucking hell. That arsehole destroyed my club! I'll get him!" He marched towards the entrance, but Belle caught him by the arm.

"Danny, no - please don't." He looked back at her, surprised. "He could have killed you. Please just stay here and let the police handle it."

He looked annoyed for a moment. "Belle, he fuckin ruined my club, I can't just let that go."

"Please. Just don't go anywhere tonight. I'm afraid." She was afraid, but even if she hadn't been she would have said so to keep him from chasing after an assassin.

"Fuck. Fine." he ran a hand through his hair. "I'll stay." Belle breathed a sigh of relief.

They spent a few hours making a report of the incident before the police were satisfied with their account. It was exhausting, and afterward Belle neither wanted to stay at the club or go home to face the questions her father would have.

"Well fuckin come to my flat then." Danny said when she told him of her dilema.

His flat had pink walls, unexpectedly - it was flashy, and tacky, like Danny. Belle both liked and hated it. She took a long bath in a giant turtle-shaped tub, then curled up with Danny on the couch with the television running a report of the night's incident. She wanted to turn the news off - but they caught the guy who did this, she wanted to know. She would feel safer.

An hour later her wish was granted, and the police called them to let them know they'd found the man who assaulted them dead. Shot to death while trying to take out another man. The man he had almost mistaken Danny for. Belle murmured a prayer of thanks under her breath.

"Good fuckin riddance" Danny declared. Belle said nothing, just huddled against him. He looked at her curiously. "It's alright. I'm not fuckin dead. If I didn't know better I'd just to think you fuckin liked me." He smiled down at her.

"I do." More than liked.

"You know I'm not fuckin paying you for this, right?"

"I know." And she smiled back.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
